Seduction
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Satorious is sick of just being strictly friends with Aster! So, Melody suggests that Satorious try and seduce Aster! Will it work? ONE-SHOT!


GX -GX

_'Man, this sucks! I can't even find a way to tell Aster that I love him! I've tried giving him gifts, like flowers and chocolates, but he just takes them in a friendly type way. I've tried cuddling with him, but he takes it in a friendly way again. I've even given him a kiss on the cheek before, but, once again, friendliness.'_ Satorious thought. _'Being friends with him for so long sure has it's disadvantages.'_

"Hey, Satori!" Someone said behind him, and he screamed.

Although, when Satorious turned around, it was only Aster's twin sister, Melody. "Melody, try not to scare me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. I just saw you sitting over here all alone, and decided to see what you were doing. So... what _are_ you doing? Thinking about my brother again?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel already?"

"I've tried! I've tried everything. Everything I could think of to get him to be mine, but he takes everything I throw at him in a friendly sort of way."

"Try seduction." Melody said.

"Seduction?"

"Yeah! Try to get him to come after you sexually, then after all the fun, say you wanna go out with him."

"Melody, I can't seduce my best friend!"

"But you want him to be more than a friend, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Seduction is your best option!" Melody said. "That's how I got _my_ man!"

"Marik?"

"Yeah!"

"That's different. All those Yami's are sex-addicted perverts. It's like they never got any in their past lives." Satorious said, which made Melody laugh.

"Who knows? But anyway... I think you should try it with Aster."

"Melody..."

"Trust me, Satori! It'll work!" Melody said. "Use a banana!" She said as she held up said object.

"A banana? What's a banana gonna do with helping me try and seduce Aster? That is... if I ever actually agree to it."

"Oh, I think you already are, Satori! And think about it... what does a banana look like?" Melody asked, and Satorious thought for a minute before answering.

"A banana." He answered.

Melody sweatdropped. "I meant... what does it look like in the whole male anatomy thing?"

Satorious thought for a minute again before it came to him, making him blush. "Oh."

"So, what do you think? Are you gonna do it?" Melody asked. "I can even teach you a few of my banana licking tricks if you want."

"Melody, I don't know." He said.

"Okay. This one is called the Tip Tounger." She said, completely ignoring what he said.

"Tip Tounger?" Satorious asked as he looked at her, weirdly.

"Hey! Don't look at me, Satorious. I didn't make up the names." She said, and peeled the banana into three parts before sticking her tounge out to swirl it around the top of the banana. "You basically just keep doing that. And then there's the Up And Down Lick." She said, and started licking the banana up and down, slowly and lustfully. "And I can teach you more later, but I think that's all you need to know to seduce my brother." She took out a new banana out of her bag.

"How many of those do you have?"

"Now? Three." She answered, and gave him the banana. "I need one for later 'cause it's Marik's time of month again."

"Time of month? What is he... a girl?"

"No. He's a man! _My_ man! I meant it's that time of month where he's the most sex craved ever." Melody said, and Satorious sweatdropped.

"I'm surprised you're not pregnant yet."

"We _always_ use protection."

"Well, that's safe sex for ya!"

"Exactly! Now, Satorious... do me a favor."

"What?"

"Go get _yourself_ laid now!" Melody said as she stood him up, and pushed him away, slightly.

"Well..."

"I said _now_!" She said, and he ran off.

-- With Aster --

Aster was standing in his room, organizing his selves when he heard a knock.

"Come in! The doors open!" He said, and Satorious walked in the room, still holding the banana that Melody had given him, and he sat on Aster's bed. "Hey! What's up?"

"Nothin' much... what are you doing?"

"Just organizing my selves. Hold on... I'm almost done." Aster said, and finished before sitting on his bed next to Satorious. "What did you come here for?"

"To talk."

"Okay. About what?"

"Anything. I just felt like talking so... yeah."

"What's with the banana?"

"I was hungry. So, I grabbed one before heading here." Satorious said, and tried to peel the banana, but pretended he couldn't do it. So, he resorted to using his teeth. Once he got the banana unpeeled, he started making up his own tricks with sucking, licking, and nibbling on the banana.

Aster continued to stare at Satorious as he continued, and couldn't help but notice that his pants were getting tighter by the second. Finally, he had to say something. "Satorious?"

"Yes?"

"Any reason you're trying to tempt me?" Aster said.

Satorious looked down and couldn't help but notice the tent on Asters pants, making him smirk seeing that his plan was working. _'Thank you, Melody!'_ He thought, but decided to try something else other than answering Aster's question. "Whatever do you mean by that, Aster?" He asked, 'innocently'.

Aster had realized what Satorious had been looking at. He crossed his arms over his lap, and blushed, madly.

This only made Satorious chuckle as he finished off his banana, throw the peel in the trash and place one of his hands on Aster's knee. "Don't look so ashamed, Aster. Think of it this way. We're the only two in here and no one else will hear of this. I won't tell. That is... if you do me a favor."

"W-what favor is t-that?" Aster studdered, the friction of his pants still being on with his erection hurt.

"If you go out with me."

"That's all you wanted?" Aster asked. "You could of just asked me. You didn't need to try and seduce me."

"I'm sorry, Aster. It was your sister's idea."

"Melody? Figures."

"So, will you?"

"Yes. If you do _me_ a favor?"

Satorious smirked. "What's that?"

"Help me settle my hormones down." Aster said as he laid down on the bed, dragging Satorious on top of him.

"Of course." Satorious said, and kissed Aster passionately and forcefully.

Neither of them noticed Aster's phone ringing, and that it _had_ been ringing through the whole seduction part of the sex.

-- With Melody --

"Man! They couldn't of torn their clothes off _that_ fast." Melody said as she hung up, but decided to give up and not try to call again.

"They're not picking up?" Marik asked.

"Nope."

"Well, that's okay then. Because then they won't be bugging _us_ either." Marik said as he finished off his orange and threw it in the trash. Then walked up to Melody and kissed her neck as he ran his hands under her shirt.

"I _love_ the way you think!" Melody said with a smirk.

GX - GX

I thought that would be a funny story! At first I was gonna have this be a Bastion x Jaden fic with a side of Dark Magician x Victoria! ...That sounded like a restaurant order, didn't it? Anywho... but I decided it should be this instead!

Plus... I've never done a fanfic about Satorious and Aster actually being all sexy with each other like this! I've always thought of them more as a romantic couple than a sexy one! Not to say that they're not sexy together though! I've just never written a fanfic about it!

Aster: And I would of preferred if you hadn't too! What goes on within our personal sex life is for _us_ to know, and for others to _never_ find out!

Me: Well, that's too bad, Aster, because everyone already _does_ know about it!

Aster: I hate you!

Me: No, you don't! You love me!

_**REVIEW!!**_

Aster: I really hate her, people!

Me: -Grabs the back of Aster's shirt- Get back here! -Pulls him backstage and he falls on Satorious-

Satorious: -Smirks- Hello there, beautiful! -Kisses Aster-

Me: Aww! Anywho... like I said...

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
